


Dancing through our love

by Silvernightwalker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvernightwalker/pseuds/Silvernightwalker
Summary: Deceit and Roman grow closer over a few encounters. They're being adorable noobs in love and Virgil is confused.





	Dancing through our love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful royalty, I hope you enjoy this fic that I wrote in Japan. We need way more Roceit, because they're hot Af.

"HOLY MOTHER OF HAIRBRUSHES WHY IS THERE A SNAKE HERE?! WHO'S IS IT?!". Roman's voice echoed through the mindscape and a dark chuckle followed, giving the prince shivers. "I see you've met Dolosa? Come here, baby girl". Deceit stepped out of the shadows and kneeled down so the snake could circle around his arm.   
  
Roman was glued against the fridge, not moving a muscle since the snake had entered the room. "W-what...why...you gave that thing a name?!".   
Deceit shot him an irritated look. "You give your friends names too, right? Oh silly me, I must have mistaken. And she's not a thing. She's a beautiful python in a very rare color".   
Roman snorted. "Why not befriending humans? Are they too low for you?".   
  
Deceit chuckled, this time with more sincerity. "You actually think I don't want to be friends with you?". Roman made some confused noises. "Please, do figure out if that was a lie or not". The lying side walked away with a mocking laugh and Roman stayed still, slowly letting his breath escape. Oh he was so gonna get it!  
  
It was a few days later when they had their second, friendly encounter. Roman was singing in the ballroom he created in his room while dancing dramatically with another prince he made up in his fantasy realm. Slowly the hands of the prince started to change into yellow gloves and the white outfit transformed into black and yellow. His eyes, that Roman made like blue, shining diamonds, slowly got brown with one yellow iris.   
  
Roman gasped and tried to let go, realizing he couldn't escape the grasp of the lying man. "Oh come on, my dear prince. Let's have one dance", Deceit's voice sounded through all his thoughts and the prince looked into his eyes, slowly giving the control of the dance to the dark side.   
  
They twirled through the ballroom, Deceit's cloak flapping around his body. Roman was mesmerized by the strong lead Deceit was and slowly their bodies came closer, almost as if they hungered for each other. Roman noticed two things. Deceit was a bit taller, which was odd since they were supposed to be the same height. Second was his body temperature. He was way cooler than Roman was and it wasn't just because he had been dancing for a while.   
"You're so cool", he whispered and Deceit looked surprised. "Thank...you?". Roman giggled, making Deceit blush a bit. "I meant your body temperature".   
  
Deceit almost stumbled from embarrassment and Roman laughed. "What is this? Deceit blushing and being embarrassed? Who are you and what have you done with Deceit?", he exclaimed dramatically.   
Deceit growled and pulled Roman tight against his body before he dipped him down, leaning over him and their lips almost touching. "I am not embarrassed or blushing!".   
  
Roman let out a nervous giggle, but Deceit pulled him up and wildly spun him around. Their footwork somehow matched and they didn't take their eyes off each other. They didn't speak anymore, simply enjoying their dance together. Soon they would go back to being enemies, but for now the were simply two humans enjoying a dance.   
  
The ballroom eventually changed back to Roman's original red and golden bedroom and their dance ended. Deceit bowed and placed a soft but promising kiss on his knuckles. "Till soon, my prince", he whispered and turned around to vanish in dark smoke.   
Roman sat down on the bed with a racing heart, completely dazed.   
  
What just happened?  
  
Their third meeting went less...dreamlike. Deceit stood in the middle of their living room, being yelled at by Virgil. Their argument was mean, hard and simply hateful. Patton had left the room with tears in his eyes, not able to handle these kind of fights. Roman eventually instructed Logan to follow the moral trait and make sure he was alright so that Roman could stop their arguing.   
  
"Alright time out for tee and time out for tee, focus on issues or focus on-"  
"SHUT UP!", came their harsh response and the fanciful side painfully collided with the wall by the force of their powerful voices. Virgil immediately got a panicked expression and quickly sank out of the room after he whispered a sorry, feeling extremely bad for hurting and scaring one of his friends.   
  
Deceit growled and rushed over to the prince, kneeling in front of him.   
"Are you alright?", he asked curtly and held his hand out. Roman groaned with a painful expression on his face and swatted his hand away. "I'm fine".   
  
Deceit stood up with a sigh and Roman followed, his back sore and bruised.   
"Make sure you go somewhere private next time you have a fight. Don't you dare upset Patton again", he snapped and walked away, holding his back.   
Deceit bit his lip. "That went totally as planned", he sighed.   
  
Roman walked back to his room, feeling sore and hurt. Emotionally. His friend and...other friend? hurt him while he only wanted to help and solve their problem. They used their dark powers on him, even if Virgil didn't mean to. Did Deceit mean it? He was disappointed since he felt a certain attraction to him. Was it really impossible to be friends with the dark sides? He and Virgil had connected and he was a dark side too...  
Roman sighed, not able to feel less restless. He was about to close his door to shield himself from the rest of the world when a foot blocked it. He looked up and met the dark eyes of Virgil. They were filled with worry, guilt and sadness.   
  
"I'm sorry...it happened before I realized it...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it".   
Roman relaxed a bit and slowly raised his hand. Virgil's head ducked a bit and Roman could feel his anxiety radiating from him. He gently placed his hand on top of his hair, sending some calming vibes to him to let him know it was alright. He knew Virgil could be a unpredictable when he was angry or anxious.   
"It's fine, Shadow. I know you didn't mean to. But next time, fight somewhere else. Patton was very upset and I hate to see him like that".   
  
Virgil blinked, the feeling of guilt only getting worse. "Is he...okay?". Roman smiled. "Why don't you check up on him yourself? I'm sure he would like that".   
  
"But what if-", he started, but Roman interrupted him.  
"No buts. Go and see him. Talk about your problem with Deceit and let him know what happened. He's much better in comforting you then I am".   
Virgil gave him a small smile. "You're not bad, Roman". The fanciful side chuckled. "I know when someone is better at something than I am. Now off you go".   
  
He pushed Virgil gently towards the hallway. Virgil saluted in his typical way before he sauntered to Patton's room and knocked on the door. Roman caught a glimps of Patton sobbing and crying into Virgil while pulling him inside his room. He chuckled, knowing they were gonna be alright.   
  
He walked to his bed and slowly lowered himself on it, his back hurting even more now. He was flat on his chest and closed his eyes while summoning his imaginary prince. They immediately knew what Roman wanted and with a snap of a finger he was naked so the warm hands of the imaginary figure could massage the sore muscles.   
Roman sighed and whimpered, feeling relief going through his body. Just what he needed!   
  
It was after fifteen minutes when Roman could feel the prince, who had straddled his legs, shifting a bit. He suddenly got a bit heavier, but he was too dazed to realize the difference. He moaned softly when he felt some warm oil dripping on his back and some very smooth, cool hands. They somehow knew the exact places to find and soon the pain started to fade. "I didn't know you had healing powers", Roman sighed, arching his back a bit. "It's all gone...hmmm you sure are a keeper".   
  
The figure smirked and leaned down to press soft, wet kisses on his back, going up to his neck. Roman giggled and wriggled under him, secretly enjoying the feeling. "You naughty prince. I didn't taught you this. Just a massage, remember?". The lips didn't stop and then teeth sank into his skin, just at the nape of his neck. He gasped and moaned, a wave of arousal shooting through his body.   
He felt a cool tongue easing the skin and suddenly he realized this wasn't his prince anymore.   
  
He turned around between the strong legs and looked right into Deceit's eyes. "Took you longer than I expected", he smirked. "I was getting bored".   
Roman swallowed. "What are you doing?". Deceit smiled, his cool, scaled hands sliding over the hot skin of Roman's chest.   
  
"I may or may not have been planning on apologizing and seeing if I could ease your pain. It's not like I feel the need to press you against the bed and have sex with you until you can't make a sound anymore".   
  
Roman was completely hard and willing when Deceit had finished talking in his deep voice, his cock erected and exposed against his belly. "That- that's hot", he said, moving closer to the lying trait, but Deceit moved away with a serious look. "I'm serious, Roman. I came here to apologize to you for my actions. Virgil is the only one who won't accept me and I can't force him. I understand where he's coming from, but hmpfmmm-"  
  
Deceit's words were muffled by Roman launching forward and kissing him. It felt weird to kiss another side, let alone a light one. He lost his balance and stumbled forward on top of Roman, who in his turn wrapped his arms around his neck, cupping his head to keep him close. Deceit's eyes shut and he started to kiss back, feeling the dark power inside him coming to live with an erotic power.   
  
He pressed himself against Roman and both their cocks twitched in excitement. The prince even leaked pre cum already and Deceit let his fingers slip down to tease the tip. Roman moaned, parting his lips so Deceit could slip his tongue in and oh did that feel good!   
They pressed themselves against each other, almost trying to melt together.   
  
"Bite me. Mark me. Make me yours", Roman begged and Deceit growled. "Are you sure you want that?". The man under him nodded and whimpered when he asked and it was enough for Deceit to lick his neck before biting down. Roman gasped and moaned, arching his back and freeing his legs to wrap them around Deceit's body.   
  
"Need you inside me", he begged and Deceit smirked against the bruised flesh. Roman was so different from his usual behavior. He was a begging, needy mess and Deceit happily made it worse. He moved up, parting from Roman and leaned on his knees to take of his cloak and fold it neatly to put it away. After that the rest of his clothes slowly got off, teasing Roman who tried to rip his clothes off.   
  
"Ah ah, be patient, my pet prince". Roman moaned softly upon hearing the nickname and practically devoured the snake man with his eyes. "Just fuck me already", he said with dark eyes and Deceit raised an eyebrow. His hand shot between Roman's legs and grabbed his cock, squeezing it as a punishment.   
"What did you say?", he hissed and Roman whimpered again, trying to get more friction.   
  
"I-I'm sorry...Dee...please...not now. Another time. I need you", Roman whispered breathless and Deceit's face softened. "Alright then". He quickly took his black boxers off and Roman licked his lips when he saw how big he was. He was definitely going to enjoy that!   
Deceit captured his lips again while his hand blindly summoned some lube.   
Soon his fingers circled around Roman's entrance and he pushed a finger inside, feeling how he almost sucked him in.   
  
"Just give it to me. I like it rough", he said and Deceit gave him an uncertain look. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you". Roman nodded and grabbed Deceit's hard cock, putting some lube on it. He wrapped an arm around the dark trait and pulled him closer to watch his expression change when he slowly guided him into his tight heat. Deceit squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth falling open in concentration not to cum immediately. They both moaned and gasped, Roman letting him move slowly until he was completely burried inside him.   
  
Deceit slowly opened his eyes to look down at Roman and brushed the hair out of his face. "You're so beautiful", he whispered and Roman smiled, feeling butterflies in his stomach. "Not as beautiful as the man I'm looking at".   
Deceit snorted. "You know we're the same person?". Roman laughed and kissed him softly, moving his hips.   
  
Deceit got the hint and they slowly started to move in a steady, relaxed pace. There was no hurry and he wanted Roman to have a slow building orgasm. They kept looking at each other, not able to break the contact since it made them both feel like it was only them in the world. Roman's hand cupped his face, caressing the scales on the left side of his face while both their right hands linked fingers.   
  
Slowly Deceit started moving a bit faster, his hips rolling in a deep and sensual way. Roman's legs automatically spread wider to take him all the way in, his free hand stroking the scales that scattered all over his body.   
  
Suddenly the prince gasped, his legs quivering a bit and Deceit smirked, realizing he had found his pleasure spot. He snapped his hips forward, making Roman scream and dugging his nails in his shoulder. "Fuck! Right there", he cried out and Deceit made sure to keep thrusting like that in the pace they had.   
  
Roman was completely losing his mind, not able to form normal English sentences as he felt the orgasmic tension slowly building inside him and he clenched around Deceit's cock. The dark side moaned and kissed him again, jerking him off. He was close and he could feel Roman was also not able to keep it in for longer.   
  
"Let's cum together, Ro. Can you do that for me, baby?". Roman made some noises and kissed him again and again. Soon Roman arched his back, spreading his legs and sucking him in as deep as possible, stuttering: "I'm gonna...gonna cum...Dee!".   
  
Deceit thrusting inside him hard and biting down his neck pulled him over the edge and small tears escaped the corner of his eyes when the insane pleasure ripped through his body. He cried and moaned, scratching Deceit's back in the process and soon he felt warmth flooding inside him, knowing his partner came too.   
  
Deceit moaned loud and stilled inside him, filling Roman with his seed. They were sweaty and panting, but so satisfied and tired that Roman hid his face in Deceit's scaled neck and quickly fell asleep, the dark trait following soon.   
  
When Roman woke up he felt complete and warm, but cool at the same time. He looked up and saw Deceit's face, his eyes closed in a peaceful sleep while their bodies were pressed together. Roman moved a bit and suddenly the realization hit him that Deceit had never pulled out. A goofy smirk appeared on his face and Roman gently turned them around so he was on top. He started moving his hips and both their cocks responded immediately.   
  
As soon as Deceit's cock was completely hard he started bouncing on him rough and fast and the man under him moaned and gasped. Slowly his eyes opened and he saw Roman riding him like his life depended on it.   
  
"R-Roman, stop!! I'm gonna...", he warned him, but it was already too late and Deceit could only grip his hips, slamming himself deep inside him before he came again. "Fuck yes! Fill me up, daddy!", Roman moaned dirty between his gritted teeth.   
  
Deceit panted, his toes curling and he grabbed Roman's bouncing cock to get him off. Soon Roman felt himself tensing up and came with a loud cry over Deceit's hand. "That's it, baby. Cum for me", he cooed and worked him through his orgasm. When Roman whimpered he pulled away and licked his hand clean while looking at the creative side. "Hmm you taste amazing", he smirked and Roman moaned softly.   
  
"That was really good". They laughed and Deceit slowly moved up to grab Roman and lift him up for a shower. They both whimpered from overstimulation, but Deceit was afraid if he pulled out now, everything would drip out on the carpet, since his loads were pretty big.  
  
They got showered, which took very long since they couldn't keep their hands off each other and eventually ended up downstairs on the couch, being lazy and watching movies. Roman was stretched on the couch with Deceit on top of him, keeping him warm since he wasn't very active and he wasn't wearing his cloak. Their limbs were tangled with each other's and Roman gently stroked Deceit's curly hair, enjoying the soft sensation between his fingers. Dolosa was curled up in the fluffy carpet on the floor, feeling relaxed with her friend and his friend.   
  
At a certain moment Virgil walked into the room and almost stepped on the snake, screeching when she hissed softly. "HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT THING DOING HERE?! WHO'S IS IT?!".   
Both sides shot up, looking startled at Virgil. It was then that the anxious side noticed the two on the couch.   
  
"Excuse me, but what the flipping fuck are you two doing?", he snapped, mainly at Deceit.   
"We're building a tower of cucumber and olives", Deceit said deadpanned.   
Roman's shoulders shook from laughing and he bit his lip.   
  
"She's not a thing, but a python in a very rare color named Dolosa. And she's my boyfriend's snake", Roman said as if it was completely normal. Deceit's mouth fell open, letting a happy squeal out and kissed him passionately, earning a surprised look from Roman.   
  
"You...called me your boyfriend", he mumbled with a blush. Roman laughed and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, I figured that's what we are now. Unless you don't want to?" Deceit shook his head. "If I'd say that I would lie". Roman snorted. "Yeah, we can't have you lying. That would be horrible". They looked at each other before they started laughing.   
  
Virgil blinked, completely baffled by the whole situation. "Wha- boyfriend?? What the actual-", he stuttered and walked away in complete confusion, leaving the two lovebirds alone. He needed another session with Patton before he could ever function again...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a like and comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
